Demons
Demons are Angels that abandoned their duty to fight the Fears, and reside in the domain known as Hell. Demons do not require food or water like mortals, but due to deserting Heaven, they are not sustained by The Grace. Instead, they sustain themselves by eating souls. Nephilim are a race of half breeds between Angels and Demons. There are three classes of Demon, with the first class broken up into seven types: One for each of the Seven Deadly Sins. The other two classes are Crossroads Demons and Archdemons. Demons Lust Lust Demons directly serve Asmodeus, with their weapons of choice being whips and daggers. Lust Demons are very provocative in nature, and their Hellfire is a dark blue color. Gluttony Demons of Gluttony answer to Beelzebub. They often use large war-hammers or maces. Extremely self-indulgent, the Hellfire used by these Demons is tinged a sickly yellow. Greed These Demons are loyal to Mammon, and typically wield axes of either single handed our two handed variety. Demons from Greed are the most self-centered, and their Hellfire is a fairly dark orange. Sloth Sloth Demons take orders from Belphegor, and while they generally try to avoid combat, they prefer to use large two handed greatswords. Sloth Demons are exceptionally lazy, and the Hellfire they control is tinted a surprisingly pleasant light blue. Wrath Demons of Wrath serve Satan, and they have a reputation for being some of the most ruthless Demons in Hell. Masters of spear and pike combat, their Hellfire is bloody shade of red. Envy Envy Demons are loyal to Leviathan, and are Hell's most skilled archers. The most manipulative and deceitful of their kind, the Hellfire they wield is a dark, sickly green. Pride Very few Pride Demons exist, but they are some of the strongest in Hell. These are the direct servants of Lucifer. They often use swords and shields. Demons of Pride control the strongest variation of Hellfire, tinged a shade of deep violet. Crossroads Demons Crossroad Demons are unique in that they are comprised of any other type of Demon, but do not answer to any one Prince, but rather all of the Princes as a whole. Crossroad Demons are the ones that most often leave Hell, and are the ones who make deals with mortals in exchange for their souls. Because Demons eat souls to survive, Crossroad Demons hold a special place in Hell in that they help bring in new food. Archdemons Archdemons are much stronger than normal Demons, and more diverse. The powers and weapons they use depend on which regions of Hell they frequent most, as well as what troops they command. Archdemons are the commanders of the armies of Hell, typically having at least one legion to their name. They have four wings instead of two. The Princes The Princes are the strongest Angels to rebel against Heaven, and because of their strength, they rule all of Hell. There are seven of them in total, and their names are: Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Mammon, Belphegor, Leviathan, Satan, and Lucifer. Other Information Abilities Wings: Demons possess wings of billowing black shadows. These wings appear and disappear at will, however they cannot be summoned when exhausted. Hellfire: Hellfire is effective against all beings, including humans, though it is not as strong as Holyfire. Its color depends on the type of Demon. Shape-shifting: When returning to the mortal world from Hell, a demon has the option of changing their appearance. The Ascended There are also those known as Ascended Demons. The Ascended are those that have, for one reason or another, relinquished their place in Hell to live on Earth. They forfeit their abilities to shape-shift and use hellfire, and can no longer enter Hell. Additionally, they lose their need to consume souls, and thus must eat and drink like any other mortal. They do, however, retain their wings, though only one pair, and they take on a scaled, dragon like like appearance. They also have a much longer lifespan compared to normal humans. Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Factions